Drinking Champagne, Going Insane
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Draco has never seen Hermione let loose. It is one hell of a sexy sight. Dramione. OneShot.


_So this is my first _Harry Potter _fic, be kind! Feel free to send me any prompts or ideas and if I think I can do them justice I'll write a one/two shot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or the characters._

It had sort of just happened. Neither of them were entirely certain how, or even when it started, but two months later, they were together…Kind of. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had graduated from Hogwarts about six months ago. He wasn't entirely certain _why _she wasn't running around the ginger haired geek or the 'Chosen One', but for some reason, she was living in Los Angeles, only a few blocks away from him. He didn't often frequent the outside world, where the mud bloods were running rampant on the streets, but there was one coffee house at the corner of his street, that was his guilty pleasure. This coffee place was impersonal, and quiet, and it stopped him from having any unnecessary contact with the patrons.

The café was all flashy and new age, screens separating each of the tables. It was so clean and tidy, it was practically sterile—it didn't look like the kind of place that people would come to for a coffee and a catch up. And it wasn't. It was exactly the kind of place for people like Draco—who wanted nothing to do with anyone else, and just wanted to sit there, absorbed in whatever technology they were carrying around in their pocket or briefcase, and drink undeniably best coffee in LA.

And then one day when he walked in, there was someone sitting there with a book.

A book.

She had sensed eyes on her and looked up and he was surprised. It was the brunette mud blood who outshone almost everyone at their school. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him, and then looked past him, probably to see if Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were in tow. She looked back at him and he was shocked by how intense her eyes were. He bit his lip quickly and carried on, sliding into a booth at the other end of the café, his back to her.

This carried on for a month, before finally, he slid into the booth opposite her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Malfoy?" Her voice was husky, it suited the way she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Two weeks later, he was on her side of the booth, his hand rubbing against her knee.

_Tonight I kinda get the feeling,  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside._

"Yo, Granger! You here?" Draco yelled out as he walked into her apartment. He could smell something sweet coming from the other end of the hallway, and as he looked toward the end door, he saw a fine mist spilling out from the bathroom. A second later, she poked her head around the corner and raised her eyebrows at him. "My bad," he muttered, backing up and walking into the lounge.

"What do you want?" Hermione called from the bathroom. Draco looked around her lounge, once again surprised that there was no TV. He had been there probably three or four times, and most of the times it was just to pick her up, never just taking in her home. This was the first time he was there without a purpose, and he was still wondering what she would say if he just told her the reason he came over was because he hadn't seen her for a few days, and he missed her.

"Just…Checking in!" Draco called back as he crossed his arms over his chest, his leather jacket pulling tight across his muscular arms. One thing had definitely come in handy, all this time that used to be spent at school, in class, listening to old McGonagall drone on and on—he could now spend doing what he wanted. And when he wasn't sleeping in, hanging with his friends or at the coffee shop, he was at the gym. And it was paying off. Unfortunately, though, his new love interest didn't seem to be too impressed.

"You're checking in? As in…Checking up on me?" Her voice was closer this time and he turned around to see her standing only several feet away from him. His eyes flashed as they skimmed over her petite frame and he had to bite down hard on his inner cheek to stop himself from letting out a low whistle. She was wearing a green and white dress that barely skimmed the top of her thighs. It was low, her cleavage pressed upward, and snatches of the material were sheer, exposing parts of her hips, stomach and back.

She looked gorgeous.

"Uh, Malfoy? You okay?" There was something about her voice that made him snap back to reality. There was a whisper of a smile on her face, as though she knew what he was thinking. He was pretty sure she didn't though, or else she would be kicking him out of there. From everything he knew about Hermione Granger, she was kind of a prude—in the least, uptight. But then, if she _was _as uptight as everyone believed, she wouldn't be standing there, in the tiniest, sexiest dress imaginable, looking at him through those thick eye lashes. She had piled on the makeup, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and a shimmery pale green eye shadow that matched her dress.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday_

"A-Are you going out somewhere?" Draco could kick himself for stuttering. Thankfully she now had her back to him, she was looking for something in her bag. After letting out a frustrated noise she picked up her wand from the book shelf and waved it in the air.

"_Accio _wallet!" She summoned. A second later, a silver studded wallet appeared in her hand. Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hermione Granger? Disobeying the rules?" That was definitely sarcasm dripping from his voice. She didn't reply, tucking her hair behind her ear before facing him again.

"You still didn't answer my question; why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione repeated. She didn't seem to be aware of just _how _sexy she looked right now, and that he could barely pay attention to anything that she was saying.

"Just wondering if you wanted hang out," he shrugged. Hermione pursed her lips together.

"I've got a, uh, meeting…Thing," she trailed off. Draco nodded slowly, his expression showing clearly that he didn't believe her. She nodded quickly, and then began backing toward the door. He followed her, waiting as she locked her door and they walked downstairs in silence. When they reached the sidewalk, she smiled awkwardly up at him. "I'll see you later?" He raised his eyebrows as confirmation and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before backing away and making her way down the street.

It was almost surprising that a genius like Hermione didn't think to check over her shoulder as she turned around the corner, to where Draco was following her, a curious expression on his face.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be  
.Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
And she ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
She's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday._

Hermione was throwing back shots like a pro. Draco couldn't help but feel a little turned on with the way she seemed to handle herself in the crowd. There were a couple girls with her, all of them dressed up similarly, although no where near as hot as her. One of the girls said something to her and she let out a laugh. He couldn't hear it from the other side of the club, but he saw the way her head tilted back, her hair tumbling down her back. The music was throbbing through his body, and obviously she was feeling it as well, because a second later, she was backing onto the dance floor, pulling the two girls with her.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her sooner. He had been to school with her for so many years, and he had never seen her potential as anything other than a snooty show off. He vaguely remembered her as a bushy haired freshman, her nose either buried in a book or in the air, looking down at everyone else superiorly. He vividly remembered her punching him in the nose when he put a curse on the ginger geeks broomstick. Other than those, his only recollections of her where from the past two months.

The girls all moved in time with the music, but it was only Hermione that had his eyes. She was dancing next to the two girls, her eyes closed. Every now and again she would raise her hands above her head and then drop them into her hair. The strobe lights were flashing over her, making her look larger than life. A guy made a move, wrapping a hand boldly around her waist and pulling her tight against him. Despite the alcohol running through her system, she turned to him and whispered something in his ear. Draco couldn't hear what it was due to the distance between them and the music, but he saw the guys eyes flash and he let go of her, backing away quickly. He made his way closer to her, twisting his way amongst the gyrating throng of people. He was only a few feet away from her now, although she hadn't seen him yet.

"That guy was cute," one of the girls yelled at Hermione. "Why'd you send him away?" Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'm kinda seeing someone," her voice was barely audible over the music, but Draco heard every word.

An arrogant smile appeared on his face.

_She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before  
That I ignore.  
Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She spins around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride._

"Here!" The second girl screamed over the music, handing Hermione another shot. She threw it back and then made a face, crinkling up her nose, at the slightly bitter taste. She let out a laugh and reached over, slamming the shot glass back on the bar. It seemed that the alcohol was finally making an appearance and she started shaking her ass, looping her arms around the neck of the girl next to her. They made their way onto one of the stages, pushing their way up the stairs before they were finally dancing above everyone else.

Draco's eyes quirked as he saw her dress hitching higher up her thighs. God, he had been touching her legs for weeks now. How is it he never noticed how insanely sexy her thighs were? She shimmied against her friend and he felt himself twitch in his pants as he realized the two girls were grinding against each other.

He really had never taken Hermione for a party girl…Like, at all.

The two girls were stumbling against each other, almost falling off the stage. Somehow, between their two drunken minds, they came to conclusion they should probably make their way down onto safer ground. As Hermione made her way down the steps, she found herself falling into a very familiar pair of toned arms.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday_

"Draco!" Her eyes flashed open and a smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but smirk as her body relaxed in his arms. "You need a drink…You look waaaay to sober," her voice trailed off and she giggled, blinking up at him. Her eyes were slightly glazed from the alcohol but she did look genuinely happy to see him. He loosened his grip on her as she seemed to find her footing, but her hands held onto his arms firmly. "You've got really big arms…" she stated, feeling them through the leather jacket. "I never tell you…Coz your ego is big enough already. But your arms are really _hot_," she giggled again when she said that and he rolled his eyes, although inside he was grinning. At least he knew now that she had actually noticed the product of his hours at the gym.

"You're drunk," he stated, moving in close to her, his mouth next to her ear. He felt the shiver than ran through her body and couldn't help but smirk again. He pulled away from her quickly and she stumbled slightly. "Why did you tell me you had a meeting?" Hermione flushed slightly, he could see the redness on those perfect cheekbones when the spot light slid over them.

"Well…Back at school, you were always going out and getting drunk with girls, and then everyone would hear about your sex with them the next day," she was mumbling, and he had to lean back in toward her to be able to hear. "I didn't want to be one of those girls—Oops!" She fell backwards when they were jostled for the umpteenth time by the dancers around them. Draco caught her elbow before she fell, and then backed them into a corner, shielding her with his body from the sweaty, drunk bodies that were around them.

When his hands came up on either side of her head, blocking her in, he heard her breathing hitch. From the way her eyes kept dropping to his lips, and then lower, Hermione wasn't nearly as pure minded as he had originally thought.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
And she ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
She's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday._

"So…You didn't tell me that you were going to go out and get drunk, because you didn't want me to sleep with you?" His voice in her ear made her stomach twist into knots, and she clenched her hands into fists as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I-I didn't say I didn't want to sleep with you," she muttered. Draco smirked.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't want me to go around telling everyone that I slept with you," he corrected, glad with the response he was getting.

"Y-yeah," she breathed. Draco leaned in close to her, his breath playing across his lips and cheeks, before he dropped his head slightly, laying a light kiss on the bare skin on her shoulder. She sucked in sharply, and when he pulled back, her eyes were half closed. He smiled and leaned back in, this time kissing the exposed skin of her throat and earning another gasp from her.

"Hermione," his nose brushed against the soft skin of her neck as he lifted his mouth to her ear. "We're past all that teenage shit, aren't we? Not into all that high school stuff any more." His lips touched her earlobe for a moment, and that arrogant twinge that made up about half his being flared up again as she twitched underneath him. "And I didn't spend two months with any of those girls just trying to get a kiss." He pulled away to look at her expression. From the way she slowly licked her lower lip, the glazed look in her eyes wasn't just from the effects of the alcohol.

"I guess not." His suspicions were confirmed from the lust that laced her voice.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday._

"Do I get one yet?" Draco asked, a wicked glint in his eye as one of his hands fell from where it was on the wall beside her, and trailed down her arm feather light. Tingles shot through her body, right down to her toes, which curled in the white slip on sandals she was wearing. His touch made her loose focus, and she blinked when Draco dropped his hand. "Do I?"

"Do you…What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. She wasn't used to not feeling in control. That was kind of her trademark; Hermione, the know-it-all, the one who always had things under control. Draco made all those feelings go out the window, especially when his eyes were scanning over her body as though she was already standing naked in front of him.

"Do I get a kiss yet?" He clarified with a dreamy half smile. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. He took her silence as a 'yes' and a moment later, his lips were pressed against hers. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise but he swallowed it as he gained entry to her mouth, his tongue running across hers expertly. A moan rose in the back of her throat as he pushed her against the wall, both his hands running down her sides before resting softly on her hips. His lips continued moving over hers and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. She moved slightly and it was Draco who pulled away first, his eyes almost black with lust. His eyes ran over his face, almost unable to keep back a groan that surfaced when he saw her closed eyes and swollen lips. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at him hazily.

"Why did you stop?" She mumbled. That was all Draco needed before leaning in again, this times his hands slid around to the base of her back. When they moved to her ass, cupping it firmly, Hermione couldn't hold back her moan and she pulled away from his lips momentarily, letting out a gasp. Draco massaged her ass through the thin material of her dress, loving the way she was reacting to his hands.

The music was loud, the lights were low, and the people were drunk. If he wanted to have sex with her right then and there, he could probably get away with it. But like he had said to her earlier; they were past all that high school shit.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
And she ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
She's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday._

"Draco…Draco…" Hermione could barely form words as his hands came around to her front, this time dropping to her thighs. "Ah, fuck…" She had always thought that people who swore lacked intelligence because they couldn't come up with a better word. But the years of studying and the hundreds of books she had read suddenly became of no use when Draco's fingers brushed against her smooth thighs. His fingers kept running against her skin, before they reached up, pushing her skirt up slightly. Her eyes flew open and her body jerked against him when his fingers skimmed over her sensitive core.

Draco grinned and pulled his hands away. The moisture he had felt on his finger tips when he had brushed against her had confirmed everything he had been hoping.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured against her ear. There was a second of hesitation as she gripped his hand and followed him through the club. She couldn't even remember the girls she had come with, all she could think was getting home, and undressing the blonde in front of her. It wasn't the first time she was glad that she lived just around the corner from the clubs, although usually it was just because she was so drunk she couldn't walk in a straight line. As they fell into her apartment building, his hands circled her waist, pushing her against a wall, his lips crashing down on hers again. Hermione couldn't think straight as his lips worked against hers, and she gripped his jacket, pulling him closer than what felt possible.

They finally made it to her room and she pushed him away from her, blinking a couple times, trying to process the situation. Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for although desperately hoping that wasn't what was happening here. He didn't need to worry about that. She hooked her fingers under the straps of her dress and pulled them over her shoulders, letting it fall off her body. Draco's eyes flared as he scanned her near naked body in front of him. As she approached him, he smiled appreciatively.

"Next time you decide to go out drinking…Let me know."

_Review! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
